A leap of faith!
by 6thBennet
Summary: Captain Swan One Shot! Emma and Killian in a photo booth!


_''Well this is awkward''_, Emma thought as she sat on the the tiny bench, pressed against the wall to her right, by none other than Killian Jones. ''So why exactly are we sitting in this box?,'' Killian asked ''and why is there a window, if we can´t even look through it?'' Looking at her, with a questioning glance, he tapped the glass panel in front of him with his hook. ''It´s a photo booth,'' Emma tried to explain ''there´s a camera behind the pane of glass, taking pictures of us.'' Getting more confused by the second, Killian tried to look inside the little window. ''See that round lens there?'' She pulled him back by his elbow, pointing at the camera lens ''That´s a camera, it´s a technical device and it takes pictures.'' - ''So like a painting?'' Killian inquired. ''Exactly! But it´s like a copy of the real thing, I can´t explain it. Just wait and see.''

It was Mary Margaret, who insisted that they would all sit in the photo booth, taking pictures of themselves. They all visited the annual Storybrooke winter fair, eating cotton candy, riding the ferris wheel, just having fun as a family. Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and her.

Henry and Mary Margaret were just looking at a photo strip of them goofing around, when suddenly Killian showed up. ''Good evening Swan! Your majesties, Henry,'' he greeted them ''I see you´re enjoying this lovely evening.''

''Hook! Nice to see you, how´s it going mate?'' David asked him, slapping his shoulder. The both of them have become fast friends, since they came back from Neverland. ''Couldn´t be better Dave. Just wanted a look at the fair, everyone was talking about. I must say, it´s very strange, your idea of fun. I don´t see how a ride on that ginourmous wheel could be exciting.''

''Well it´s more fun for the kids really, most of the adults ride it because it´s romantic. The view from up there is pretty great, you can see the whole town'' David replied, putting an arm around Mary Margarets shoulders, pulling her closer. ''Romantic you say? Maybe I should try it out then. I just need someone, who will ride with me'' Hook exclaimed, looking at Emma with a mischievous but also hopeful glance. Emma scoffed at that, turning back to Henry to look at the pictures, they had taken together.

By now she has gotten used to his flirtations. He was still determined to win her heart and never passed up an opportunity, to show her, just how much he cares about her.

And Emma. She was determined to act like he didn´t get to her. But the truth is, that she has fallen in love with the pirate. She has fallen hard and that scared the shit out of her.

But there was one person, who knew exactly, how Emma really felt.

Snow, being the perceptive mother she is, could see the love in Emma´s eyes everytime she looked at the sailor. And since Emma wouldn´t dare to take the necassary step herself, she decided to give her daughter a little nudge in the right direction.

''Henry, how about we go and play some whack-a-mole? You might win that stuffed panda for Regina,'' Snow asked her grandson, pulling him away from his mother ''Emma! Why don´t you show Hook the photo booth? I´m sure he would love to make some pictures with you.''

Taking both of them by the shoulders, she pushed them quite forcefully into the booth. ''What? Mary Margaret, I, I don´t think...'' Emma stuttered, ''Hush Emma, this is a great idea! We´ll be right back. David, Henry, let´s go! I want to whack some moles.'' With that, they left a perplexed Emma and Killian in the photo booth.

And that´s how Emma ended up, with Killian pressed up against her side, in a photo booth of all places.

''Well, then let´s take some pictures love, it´s time that this handsome face get´s eternalized for the whole world to see.'' Killian straightened and smirked at the camera in front of him.

''Yeah sure, if the camera can even capture that enormous ego of yours. But first we have to pay,'' Emma told him, as she put some quarters in the coin slot.

''Okay listen, the camera will make four pictures. Just do what you want to. The sillier the face, the better the picture normally gets. Don´t try to be too serious.''

''Challenge accepted, Swan'' Killian said, but the first shot came to fast, showing him looking confident with Emma shaking her head.

''Do something funny,'' Emma instructed him, making bunny ears behind Killian´s head with her left hand. Killian put his hook under Emma´s chin, making her laugh.

Right there, that laugh, was music to Killian´s ears. He doesn´t get to here it often, so he made it his goal to get her to laugh at least once a day.

As the third picture got taken, both of them were staring at each other. Eyes intense, but with a slight smile on their faces.

''So what comes next Emma? What else do people do in these things?''

Emma could only think of one single thing to do. He was so close, right there beside her. So close, she could smell the ocean on him.

_''Now or never Emma,'' _ she thought to herself _''just take that leap of faith!''_

Waisting no more time, she grabbed the lapels of his coat, just like she did so many weeks ago in Neverland and kissed him.

And just like the first time they kissed, Killian was not prepared at all. But the initial surprise only lasted a few seconds, after that he responded with the same vigour, that Emma put into the kiss.

His hand tangled in her hair, his hook pressed into her back.

Even when the camera went off for the last time, they didn´t break apart.

This! This was everything. All the thoughts and worries, that kept running through Emma´s head went still. For the first time in months, she felt completely at ease. It was like she finally found the one place, where she really belonged. He felt like home.

Killian pulled her closer, their bodies pressing together. He broke the kiss, only to nibble at her neck, making Emma moan. They were so focused on each other, that they completely forgot, that they still were in public.

''You think, your little stunt back there worked?'' Daniel asked Snow, as the three of them walked back to the photo booth, Henry holding a giant stuffed panda in his arms.

''Well, at least she has to talk to him in there. It has been weeks, since she made up her mind about who to choose. She just needed a little push, that´s all,'' Snow replied as they arrived at the booth seeing, that Emma and Killian were still taking pictures in there.

''Look, they already took some pictures!'' Henry exclaimed, and took the photo strip. ''Oh, that looks funny! Oh, ohh, eww! I think you should take a look at these!'' Henry gave the photo strip to David, looking sligthly disgusted.

Snow peeked over his shoulder, looking at the pictures ''Well, would you look at that! I guess my little stunt did work.''

''That´s my little girl! Hook!'' David outraged.

''Hook!'' they heard David scream outside. With that, they sprang apart, both breathing heavily. Killian´s hair dishevelled from Emma´s hands. Emma´s cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly swollen. ''_God, how long were they kissing? Five minutes, maybe even longer,''_ Emma couldn´t believe it. She was just making out with Killian, like a hormonal teenager, in a photo booth.

''Hook! Come out of there, right now, before I take you apart!''

Killian was grinning like the cheshire cat, looking at Emma with so much love in his eyes, that she almost forgot her own name.

''Before we go out there, and David kills you, I want you to know something,'' Emma told Killian, taking his face in her hands ''I choose you. I have done that a long time ago, I just didn´t know how to tell you. But I´m telling you now, Killian. You´ve got it, if you still want it. You´ve got my heart.''

With his hand still in her hair, he pulled her towards him, kissing her again, with a tenderness, she didn´t know people could possess.

''You have no idea, how happy you´re making me right now. I love you, Emma Swan! Never doubt that!''

''Hook! Five seconds!'' David yelled even louder than before.

They could hear Snow hissing at him ''David now is not the time, to play over-protective daddy!"

''We better get out there, before your father really kills me.''

''Yeah, let´s go take a ride on that ferris wheel together. I heard the view is pretty great.'' Emma said, and took him by his hand, pulling him out of the photo booth.


End file.
